Final Fantasy Restoration: Ai
by Chiron
Summary: Second in the FFR series. Sonrei and Reno finally reunite.


Final Fantasy VII  
Restoration  
Chapter One  
Familiar Face  
  
Reno walked quickly beside Reeve, followed by his trainee, Kei. She was a young street kid. That's pretty much all he knew. She didn't talk about herself much, but she was quite the good student. He glanced over at her, she wore a simple blue suit that all the other students wore, and she had medium length black hair with a few crimson streaks here and there, her eyes were a light lavender, and her face was long and slender . She looked around the city excitedly. Several months had past, and he hadn't heard a word from Sonrei. He didn't really expect to either. She would probably just show up one day, ready to start a somewhat normal life. Reno had been chosen to be Reeve's bodyguard this trip. There had been many attempts to assassinate him since the new government started. Just a bunch of idiots thinking that Reeve was going to start the Mako reactors up again, or try to manipulate them just as President Shinra and his son did.   
  
"Hey, calm down," Reno said as he watched the girl continue to look nervously around. She looked back and nodded.  
  
The three quickly made it into the Inn and up to Reeve's room, where Yuffie sat in a chair, fiddling with various items. "You're back! Finally!" Yuffie chimed as she ran to greet Reeve. The older man smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Well, Reeve, you should be safe now," Reno said.  
  
"Yes, you're right. You can have the night off, guys."  
  
"You sure?" Kei asked, stepping forward slightly.  
  
"Yes, Kei. Go."   
  
"Yeah, Kei, you heard the President, let's get our asses out of here before he changes his mind. Besides, you've been working hard, take a break," Reno said as he began dragging the girl from the Inn. She glared at him.  
  
"I've only been working hard because you tell me to! You force me to do all the work!"  
  
"Hey, I want you to learn! You're not gonna do that if you just watch me all the time!"  
  
"You're just lazy..." She mumbled under her breath. Reno laughed.  
  
"You know if I would've talked to my boss like that, he would've kicked my ass."  
  
"Hmph, wanna try?" Kei grumbled as she slipped her hands in her pockets.   
  
"Why'd they have to stick me with the smartass?" Reno shook his head once and continued to walk down the streets, Kei glanced around quickly once again, her eyes falling in the direction they were heading and on the bar just in front of them.   
  
"Hey, you know we have work tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"How can you expect to protect President Reeve if you have a hangover!?"  
  
"You worry too much... I'll do my job." Kei slumped as she continued to walk with Reno. At times like these, she wondered why they stuck her with some irresponsible bastard. She couldn't learn anything from him, could she? The two walked into the small bar and sat down in some corner seat.  
  
An hour later, Kei switched from staring blankly into her third beer, and watching Reno down his drinks one after another. Reno, however quickly turned his head as another figure walked into the bar. The figure wore a long trenchcoat, the collar was pulled up, hiding it's face. Sonrei...?   
  
"Reno? What are you doing here?" Sonrei walked slowly toward him, pausing momentarily to look at Kei.  
  
"...Oh..." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! This is my trainee, Kei. We're off work, so we decided come here."  
  
"We...?" The girl sighed. Sonrei smiled slightly.  
  
"I was on my way back to Kalm... I decided to rest here though. What are you doing here, Reno?"  
  
"It seems there are several people who want Reeve dead, so Rude sent me as his bodyguard this trip."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're going back to Kalm next week though." Sonrei nodded. Kei sighed and stood up.  
  
"Sir, we should go back to the Inn now, and check on President Reeve." Reno cast an annoyed glare toward her then said,  
  
"Yeah, you're right." With that Reno stood, and turned toward Sonrei who was already turning to walk away.   
  
"Hey! Sonrei, are you coming back with us?"  
  
"Okay. If you get time tomorrow, come by my room at the Inn in the lower city." With that the girl disappeared out of the door. Kei sighed again and stood.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Her name's Sonrei. She went to explore the world a few months back, but looks like her journey's over."  
  
"Hm. So, she's your girlfriend or something? I noticed you were upset when she thought we were here together on a date."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Kei, and c'mon. We're going back to the President, that's what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
"Did I hit a soft spot there, boss?"  
  
"You don't know when to stop do you? How did you survive on the streets anyway?" Kei laughed a little.  
  
"I had a gun, and I'm quick on my feet."  
  
***  
  
Sonrei walked back into her room slowly and began to remove her trenchcoat. and other unnecessary items. It felt good to know that she would finally be able to back with Reno. Sure she had seen a lot of amazing sights, and met very interesting people, but she was tired of living on the road, and she had seen everything that she had wanted. After Sonrei had finished removing her clothing, she slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
***  
  
Reno walked out of the bathroom as quietly as he could. He had finally gotten Kei to sleep. The minute they stepped inside their room, she ran straight to the bathroom, vomitting up most of the food she had ate in her lifetime. After that, she had invented curses he, himself, had never heard, which was saying a lot. She raised up slowly. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Reno repeated in his head.  
  
"Boss... Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your damned business, now go back to sleep."  
  
"But, you're not supposed to leave without me..."  
  
Reno shrugged. "I don't want some drunk girl following me around. Besides, this is personal." Kei sighed and laid back on her bed. Too drunk to really give a damn about what he did. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall back into the welcoming darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kei had fallen asleep, and he coul leave. Damn nosy kid. Sure, she was a strong fighter and a quick learner, but she could be an iritiating little smartmouthed bitch sometimes. He had requested that he and Rude exchange trainees when he first found out who he was assigned, but Kei had found out. She had been angry and upset and assumed that that meant she wasn't good enough to be in the Turks. He had grown used to though. Actually, he didn't want a student at all, but Rude was the boss now and he had to do whatever he said. Another thing he couldn't stand was that their students were always with them...They lived with them, they travelled with them, which only gained him disapproving glares from passers-by assuming he was just some pervert.   
  
Reno gently walked out of their door. Kei would never know the difference. Hopefully. Oh, well, so what if she did? He was older than she was, and was also her boss. He could do whatever he damned well pleased.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he finally reached the small inn. He walked up and to the innkeeper. "Hey, which room is Sonrei Tsukuru in?" He asked, the innkeeper quickly checked his books.  
  
"Third room on the right." Reno nodded and quickly made his way toward the door, and knocked. Sonrei answered quickly. She wore only an oversized shirt, and her hair hung loosely about her. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Reno. I hadn't expected you to come here so late... What about your student?"  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
Sonrei slowly stepped back from the door, allowing Reno to enter. He glanced around the room. It wasn't much. A small bed shoved in the center of the room, a couple chairs in the corner, and a dresser for clothes, another door either led to the closet or bathroom. He didn't know which.  
  
"So, Sonrei, how's your little trip been so far?"  
  
"Great! I've seen many wonderful things... I especially enjoyed Wutai and Costa del Sol."  
  
"Though, I'm relieved to know that it is over..."  
  
Sonrei sat down on the bed and motioned for him to join her. "I'm glad you came. I was getting bored staying in this crappy little room... I didn't have the gil left to get a better room." Reno sat down on the edge of the bed and looked toward the girl to his side.  
  
"Sonrei, are you sure you want to come back?"  
  
Sonrei lowered her eyes, confused by the question. "You don't want me to come back?"  
  
"Of course I do..." The girl frowned slightly and wrapped her arms around him. "Then why do you ask?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure..."  
  
"Of what, Reno?"  
  
"Well, I am the first guy you met... I thought you may wanted to, y'know, date around a bit before... uh, settling on one guy." Sonrei laughed. The first time she ever really had found something that humorous. Reno frowned and glared toward the girl. "What?"  
  
"Hahahaha... Nothing. You're just an idiot."  
  
"Idiot...?"   
  
"Yes. I told you I wanted to come back, and I meant it... I still do. Now can we drop this?"  
  
Reno nodded once, and turned to face the wall again.  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"Well, I have to get to work by six, so..."  
  
***  
  
Reno stared at his watch as he walked back to the Inn. It was almost five, and if he was lucky, he'd be back before Kei woke. Of course, he wouldn't be. No one on the planet is that lucky. He glanced up to see the girl leaning against a wall. "Where the Hell were you?"  
  
"You don't need to know." The girl growled in anger.  
  
"It's almost time for President Reeve to leave again! Do you realize what could'v-"  
  
"Listen, kid, you need to relax. It's not even five yet." Kei walked away, mumbling obscenties. Reno laughed and followed behind her.   
  
***  
  
Reno glanced around as they neared the Highwind. It was time to leave. Finally. There hadn't been much excitement, which was a welcomed change after the battle with Hojo.It would be nice to go back home and rest for a while, but Reeve still had many more trips this month. Hopefully Rude would decide to send Elena and her student next time.   
  
Kei turned around and looked at the people following behind her. Reeve and Yuffie were walking behind her, and Reno and Sonrei walked behind. Everyone quickly made their way onto the ship and into the cockpit where Hikoushi greeted them.  
  
***  
  
Everyone quickly exited the Highwind. Rude, Elena, and their students stood waiting to greet them. "Hey, Kei, Sonrei's going to be living with us," Reno said as they neared Rude. The girl turned to face him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"B-But... You can't!"  
  
"It's my house."  
  
"It's not big enough!"  
  
"There's enough room, Kei."  
  
"But the walls are really thin, you know that, don't you?!"  
  
"Then cover your ears," Reno replied, casting an annoyed glare toward his partner, who just slumped her shoulders in defeat.   
  
Author's Comments: Well, guess that's it for this story. Hmm, not much, eh? Well, guess it's more of a side story. I wanted to give Reeve more time, but he's the hardest to write for some reason. Oh, well, there are still two other stories after this. I can't think of anything to say about this one. I think I did a pretty good job though. 


End file.
